Written In The Stars
by arianabananah
Summary: Cato and Clove have a few things in common, they live in the same district, attend the same school, shared a past? But the one thing that will always bring them together are the stars. Will they fight their destiny or will they accept it? - rated accordingly to guidelines, coarse language suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**Clove's POV**

School was interesting for my first day. It's called the Academy. It is _the_ school for careers. I moved to the better part of the District because my dad got a promoted in his new job. I had been thinking about this school all the time when I was little, the school for the brave, to go here a volunteer for the games, to bring honour to my family name and to my district, not that it's lacking in it. We've won the majority of the games ever since they started.

To say that my district was proud of that was an understatement.

My father says that I am short for my age, 12, but I don't care, it's not as if it is a disadvantage. He's always too hard on me, I hate him and my mother and vice versa. The only person I do love, is my aunt, my aunt Enobaria. She won the games many years ago when she was younger, she doesn't show much affection towards me as no one ever does in Two, but I know she cares deeply for me and so I do.

I love to fight, I'm not bad at combat fighting, I can throw anything small with a lot of force which makes knives are my speciality. My dad practically brought me up to prepare for the hunger games, so I thought I would fit right in at school not that it would bother me at all if I didn't. I was wrong… so wrong.

I walked into the grand halls of the Academy and girls left to right were looking at me as if I was some piece of meat, but once training began they would be so wrong. Oh so wrong. I will make sure to prove that I'm not weak as I may seem. First is History where we learn all about the Dark days and how we owe the Capitol everything blah, blah, blah. That was an hour of my time wasted because I already know that stuff, they teach that each year... it's more like reminding us actually. Next is Training, I only have about three to four subjects most days, the other two are combat training and special training but they're marked down as P.E. it's an Academy after all and this is its specialty. I also do extra after school where I'll focus more on my knives.

I walk into the locker room; pass all the girls gossiping about me. "Fresh meat" I hear. I roll my eyes, I scrunch my nose as a whiff of their strong perfume passes me, too strong in my opinion. It's sickening. I get changed. We have to wear these navy blue short shorts; too short for my likings so I pull them down a bit. A mustard coloured singlet with the school emblem on the left breast, it's an athletic material so it allows the air to flow through while you're running to help you sweat less; it's light and silky to the touch but I wasn't happy, I don't feel comfortable with a lot of leg showing. It's just not me.

It's a mixed class, so we have an equal amount of boys and girls. Not a problem to me, I'll most probably beat all of their asses. Sizing up the competition I notice most of the girls here, as I can tell so far are just spoilt little brats, only here because their parents can afford it, well so am I but I actually want to come here. I can see all of their perfectly manicured nails, with different coloured paints on them. I'm guessing that they'll sit out of most of everything that includes their using their hands which is… pretty much everything. The boys on the other hand, they'll put up a fight but I'll crush 'em in the end.

Everyone is quietly chatting to another then a girl who is about my height, hazel eyes, light brown hair walks out of the crowd and walks towards me, she introduces herself as Amy, "Clove" I say with a small smile. I look at her hands, to see if her nails too are caked on with ugly colours, but they're not. We'll get along good enough. She then moves to stand next to me, "friends?" she asks me "sure why not?" She can fill me in about everything I pretty much need to know about this place. She tells me the years are mixed, so we have our year and the two years above, which…weird

I then hear a loud bang that echoes throughout the vast room. Everyone's attention is turned to the direction of the sound. The door returns to its original place as it clicks shut quietly. A tall blonde boy with a muscular physique walks in my classes' direction. I ask Amy who the boy was as I only saw him for a split second not caring in the least who it is, "Cato, he's the absolute best in the year above. In the whole school in-fact. Every girl here wants him." She rolls her eyes "but we can't 'have' him" she gestures with her head in the general direction of the, now deemed by me, school sluts. I chuckle. Amazingly here when you sprout boobs you either become a slut or an actual participant in school. Surprisingly the sluts take up about 75-85% of the school according to Amy.

I'm beginning to like this chick

I then remember what she just told me and I'm met with a flood of emotions. Happiness, annoyance, joy, hurt and then abandonment. And who brought along these memories?

Cato

Cato, of course he goes here! I haven't seen him for two years. We used to train together when we both were at that pathetic little excuse of a primary school. I completely forgot about him, and good too. All the time we spent together back then, training for those long hours, even in the pouring rain. We were a team but one day he just left, he left me. There's a year difference between us but he was… my best friend, We haven't spoken since.

There was no call, no warning, not even a goodbye.

Mrs .Evans our teacher, clearly not surprised by his lateness just waves him over. The boys wear navy blue shorts to the knees and a loose yellow air flow singlet as well, except the logo is centred and takes up the majority of the space in front. I look back at him just approaching the group, his hair glistens in the light coming from the windows of the Gym. _Stop! Stop thinking about him Clove. He most likely doesn't remember you._

He looks to me quickly as he passes and shakes his head. _Yep, he doesn't remember._

The teacher tells us what we're going to do for the next hour quickly. I look away to my left daydreaming about when it will finally be time to kick some girls' ass or when I finally get a hold of some knives completely uninterested in whatever these girls have to say or ask about the lesson. Suddenly Amy nudges me in my arm and whispers to me silently in a worried tone, "He's been looking at you this whole time", I look at her confused, who would look at me? I then suddenly feel the heat of his gaze.

Cato

My eyes widened a bit for a second, then I slowly look over to him on my right. Quickly he fixes his gaze back to the teacher. "…anymore useless questions? No? now go!" She snapped at the class. Amy and I buddied up and ran together at the same pace on the track along with the rest of the class pace. We jog to warm up, getting to know another for a few minutes, after the first lap we run slightly faster each lap. On our sixth and final lap we decide to sprint the remaining 200 metres. We made it first both crossing the line together just passing Cato 100 metres back and a few other guys.

We pass the finishing line slowing down, both resting our arms on our bent knees panting. Amy is quite athletic, she built for speed and stealth like me but she couldn't even hurt a fly. The other girls finished last, not even breaking a sweat, obviously taking on the sexy girl jog trying to impress the guys. The 'leader' of their pact I now know as Slevana slowed down last, walking behind the girls and flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder and winks at the crowd of boys. Amy and I get up and brush off the grass stuck to our skin, the whole class had been waiting ten whole minutes for them to finally show up, they made me furious as loudly chatting and complementing each other giggling in high pitched voices. Giving me and Amy dirty looks they clearly had some problem with us. We probably don't pass on the orange scale since I would practically weigh in on -3 if the scale was from 1-10.

For the rest of the lesson we do hand to hand combat inside the Gymnasium, one wearing padded armour to protect them from our blows. Amy volunteers to suit up as I stretch my muscles. We get a new teacher and she instructs us which movements we need to learn and explains how each of the blows, if performed correctly, will affect our opponent/enemy we may face. I see I'm not the only one who thought of this. These movements are definitely very basic and simple so I add in a few adjustments and I'm praised on by this new instructor but it seems as though I'm not the only one who thought of this.

The bell rings and I offer her my hand to help her up.. We were on the far side of the Gym so we both get a head start in getting to know one another. We're closer to the locker rooms now and I see Cato still going and is punching his partner to the ground, he looks towards me for a second, but quickly focuses back to his opponent then back again to me which end with him getting sucker punched by his opponent who most probably had enough of being a punching bag. He shakes his head and shoves his partner away and storms off to the male locker room.

Lunch was …interesting, to say the least, the food was…different, for sure. Amy and I sat on the grass outside, the cafeteria was packed with people, I didn't realise how many students went here, it was a bit claustrophobic. A class of forty and a bit should have been a hint. Oddly enough the group of skanks just happened to sit at the table right in front of us inside. I could tell they were talking about us, but it didn't bother me. They don't know me but what did bother me though were their high pitched giggles that penetrated through even the thick glass.

Amy and I got talking, getting to know one another better and told one another why we're attending the Academy. Turns out that she got a scholarship, not because of the training but because of the classes, one reason why many people don't like her is that she doesn't have to pay anything at all and gets out of doing the P.E lessons if she wants… unlike many girls here. Even with all the pleading from their parents there's no use. She's quite the nerd, but we both had our passions.

We were lying in the sun, chatting. the weather was nice, a bit windy though, so the subject changed to our uniforms, the girls had to wear a navy blue skirt than ended above the knee, it wasn't flattering to anyone, so most pulled it up, I did too but not as high as these skanks, theirs were practically just below their asses, they don't bother to keep it down if the wind would blow the wrong way. Our shirts were a cotton blend, navy blue also the writing or design was yellow or white, the school colours. Seniors wear a nice white blouse with the school emblem on the left breast.

We both like to be alone, or we don't have a problem with being alone. At all. We liked school, just different subjects. We are similar in a few ways. She too is an only child but I hang back on my reason. Parents don't show much affection, but encouraged us and helped with school, hers with homework and mine with combat training. She told me she wasn't a fan of the hunger games, and was always nervous at the previous Reapings as it was compulsory for every citizen to attend and watch, even though she wouldn't get picked she was just way too nervous for everyone else eligible. She would never want to go into them, that's really good because she definitely wouldn't even make it two minutes into the bloodbath.

We traded schedules, turned out we had many of the same subjects, except she did extra biology classes that, as she was told, if she aced for the first semester she could advance and within two years she could well possibly be taking senior classes. She's that smart. The bell finally rang to resume classes though this time we split and head our own ways. Surprisingly, I joke there weren't many girls in the advanced class. I guess they took on cooking, to prepare them for their obvious future in the kitchen. I walk out of the change rooms and I feel bare as all the older boys gaze back to me as I approach. This teacher tells us what we are going to do just before class starts as she marks the roll. Today in this class there are a handful of people, ten boys and three girls. The teacher, now male , is marking the roll, I can barely see anyone so I move in to the front of the circle and I'm met with the iciest blue eyes I have ever had the displeasure to meet.

Cato.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey so this is my first fanfic... ever. so I began writing this halfway through last year. A few months later I put it on my tumblr page, got up to the fourth chapter and lost interest. Now that my holidays are almost up and I'm beginning school the coming Monday I thought it would be a brilliant idea to post this now. Makes sense? of course it doesn't.  
anyway continuing with the story with the very OOC characters I guess**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not even my laptop because I will eventually have to give it back to the school when I graduate in two years**

**NOTE: this will be the only disclaimer throughout the story since its pretty much a waste of space.**

* * *

**CATO P.O.V**

Mother . of . Panem

I haven't seen that pretty face in years, Clove - Wait…what? UGH! Stop thinking about her Cato! No distractions. You're being an idiot, focus on what the teacher is saying or you will look like a fool in front of the class, in front of her. Clove, oh my God Cato, you're a douche. Now stop staring at those green eyes like you have been for the whole day and FOCUS! I thought you were over her?

_It took two damn years to try and all of that comes crashing down._

We are paired randomly by the teacher to stretch ourselves out, mixed genders, just great. Please don't be Clove, please oh please don't be her! "Cato and Clove!" he points to the two of us and tells us to pair up as if it should be no problem. It shouldn't be _but it is_. Fuck, she walks over to me straight away on the waxed floors, putting her long dark brown hair up in a ponytail high on her head. She gives me a small smile... she obviously remembers you Cato, _of course she does dumb-ass_, we spent every single day together and then everything changed because of me.

"So…um" I cough and regain my confidence "let's do this". _You could do better than that_ "Sure" she replies and gives me another timid smile. We stand opposite of each other and copy one other taking turns. Do something, say something, anything _at all_. "So… it's been a while eh, why you in this class?" _dumb question ass-face, _she replies after a few seconds of looking at me with a raised eye-brow "yeah… it has, I asked the deputy principle if I could come here, I found the combat training really easy and I wanted to be challenged… but you knew that, right?".

"oh yeah" smooth one Cato_, you really did_. "I've noticed all of your trophies around school" she starts "seems you haven't changed". I nod then I tilt my head to the side gloating a bit "you know me, why _would_ I change?" I flex my muscles in different poses.

"yeah, you really haven't" she sighs.

* * *

**CLOVE P.O.V**

He made conversation. _Well, tried_. it _was_ awkward at first but then talking to each other became a breeze even though I still felt a bit uncomfortable being around him again. He flexed his muscles in poses a few times –classic Cato move- but I laughed so much and giggled at how ridiculous he was acting but I quickly stopped once I realised how much of a ditz I sounded like. He's funny that much hasn't changed and he still knows how to make me smile, he's charming… in his own way and I mean it when he hasn't changed, except for the fact he's a lot taller than before and he's put on some muscle considering his age.

In this hour we kind of became best friends again and from that moment on, we became inseparable, just like... back then. He can piss me off a lot though, when he gets big headed, not that I can talk but I do keep it to myself. But he has a massive ego that can get the better of him…correction it does and he's WAY too cocky, again, just like before.

But I wont say that I haven't missed this… us as a team, once more

* * *

**2 Years later**

Amy and I still stay by each other's side at school partnering in everything, but not after school, I really don't think she minds though and we only have little to talk about at school… aside from the constant gossip going on in school. I am a girl after all.

Cato and I; we trained together, before and after school as he only lives down the road, just-like-before. We are both now the best in the school. _It really didn't take much work at all. _I hate being second best but when it comes to him, I don't really mind. I mean, he does deserve it just as much as me.

We truly are both alike, I can be mean and nasty to him sometimes but he can be a jerk to me too. When it came to summer break and all the other kids in our years went partying and drinking, me and Cato either trained more or we would just hang out, walk around our part of the District go out into the woods or do whatever we could to make the time pass. Sometimes I wondered if he actually has friends since he pretty much spent most of his time with me. He could think the same but all I need is my knives and my books to keep me happy.

But all that time spent together didn't help because now and then gossip was almost indefinitely, about the two of us. We're old friends with a past and I don't see why that's so unbelievable? Why would they think he wants me when he can easily get any girl in the academy? I mean that's what he does anyways.

He was being a jerk to me one day, teasing -more than usual- it was getting too much and he was generally just pissing me off so I punched him in the face. He deserved it, but the thing that got to me was that he slowly looked back at me and smiled, before I could storm off in a huff the teacher made me pack up everything and told me to return things into the storage room. I didn't care about that since I always volunteered to do it if he needed help, but when I opened the door, I was met with the most hurting and disgusting sight I could ever have seen.

I saw that bitch Slevana kissing Cato on the mouth. Her pushed against the wall and she was gripping his arms. That was truly a revolting sight. I dropped the box and stormed off down the grand hall, I heard Cato call my name, but I didn't respond. I was furious with him now especially because he knew I absolutely despised that girl.

Anyone but her and he knew that.

I didn't look back. He caught up to me and I slapped him across the face and stormed off without a word. Later on as the rain poured down on me on my walk home he explained everything to me. Don't get me wrong I didn't want anything to do with him after that let alone speak to him or hear his voice but I had no choice. I was stuck with him as we both didn't have alternative routes to head home.

That skank pulled him into the room, I'm guessing she knew that I was coming. She's had something against me ever since day one and would constantly bully me. Not physically of course since I could now kill her ten different ways without leaving a trace and making it look as if it were an accident.

They were just words, many hypocritical on her part. They were talking and she wouldn't let him leave so when she heard me coming and just pulled her to him and started kissing him, but that didn't stop him from pulling away either. I was happy that it ended, not that it lasted long only a couple of seconds he said. She only did it to irk me because I was so close to him.

The jealous bitch.

But, why did he feel he needed to apologize that's what I don't get? He dated her for a few days , like what a waste of an apology. It's not as if I have an effect on him dating girls, he's dated _many_ but he broke them off because he didn't like showing affection or he just got bored. Sure he would kiss them now and then but not the lovey dovy things like cuddling or holding hands. I guess he's just not that type of guy. _Can't ruin his reputation now can he?_ The thing I found weird was if I was around him when he just finished sucking face with his new chick he'd look at me and away with a sad expression. I really didn't understand him a lot of the time. I thought it was girls that were supposed to be complicated.

But that was a while ago now and I feel like I can talk to him about anything in the world now but not about how I feel because… it's Cato. We both don't like to talk about them because we live in District Two after all, we are careers and we're not supposed to have feelings let alone emotions.

Cato truly knows me better than anyone else though and I know everything about him, I can spot his emotions if I analyse him long enough. From the way he speaks to the expression on his face and he can do the same for me. Tomorrow Cato has a surprise for me, it's my birthday, I turn fourteen and I'm looking forward to it. But I need to sleep; it _has_ been a long day.

I wake up to Cato shaking me sitting beside me on my bed "Waky waky sleepy head!" I try to open my eyes to find him smiling at me. I was used to him just casually strolling into my house by now. "No…I'm too tired" I moan to him as I pry my eyes open and squint to see that my window which sadly faces the east is letting through a harsh bright light of the morning sun. It must be about ten in the morning. "Go away!" I say pushing him away. "Clove" he sings yanking off my blanket. His happy tone that suddenly changes serious "wake up, get your ass out of bed" I groan to hide my embarrassment. I was only wearing an old singlet and some boyshorts, no bra, this is not what I normally wear; too much skin is showing for anyone else to see, even my family. He looks at me up and down and kisses my forehead "come on now, it's your birthday, get up, we need to go, I'll meet you outside in five ok?" he quickly scurries out the room. I don't blame him. _What the fuck was that?_

He never shows affection to anyone… except his little sister Jasiline who's eleven. But when my parents were back home and caused problems he would always be there to comfort me no matter when. That's what I love about him. He does care, he is as human as anybody else except most people judge him to be a brutal killing machine… which is true, but that's not the only side to him.

This wasn't the first time it happened though, in fact it happened a few times. The first time we were younger, him eleven turning twelve soon in a few months and me ten. He had always made me feel something funny in my stomach at times I've never knew what it was.

It was a long day at training, it was just me and him still training alone in the Gym at our old school after hours. Back then when you're younger they teach you survival, stealth speed and just an introduction of weapons. We were the only ones who the trainers could trust so they gave us spare keys for whenever we wanted to train.

_It was just us two, by ourselves, I sat down exhausted on one of the foam mats that were scattered around the gym and as always we found something to talk about and as always it started off about the games. "In just a few more years, it will be mine, my year"_

_After a while I responded "What-what if you-you never come back?" I said worried, I mean I didn't want to lose my best friend._

_"don't you worry little one" as he finished speaking he kissed my cheek before quickly standing up and walking off outside the gym doors, slamming it loudly. I just sat there confused, not knowing how to respond or react and I sat in the cold._

The next day I confronted him about it when we were alone… it didn't go as expected.

_"What was that you bastard?" I was young but I knew my way with swear words._

_ "What was what?" he looked at me bored as if nothing happened._

_"You know what I'm talking about; you can't just mess with me like you do everyone else!" I'm still not so sure what we shared last night, I was only ten and that was a huge deal to me. I had never been kissed like that before, let alone __kissed__. He gave me a blank expression as I went off at him for five short minutes in the corner of the room about how he can't be like that and we couldn't as future careers, how we can't have feelings and then I was pretty much just blabbering on, I was only ten and very naive okay?_

_ He sighed. "You done yet?" he spoke taking a step closer_

_I let out a huge sigh, realising I just wasted my breath when I could have don't something more productive "Yes Cato" I looked at him in those blue eyes, then, without warning… he kissed me again, this time on the lips and he didn't leave, we were just standing there with our lips touching, he was surprisingly gentle. He placed his hand on my left hip then his other hand on my right hip. It was so new and different and confusing but my child-like mind found it somewhat nice but that came crashing down as my thoughts finally kicked in._

_Once I realised how pissed off I was at him for doing this not once but twice I slapped his face so hard my hand hurt._

_He looked at me like I was crazy out of my mind "WHAT THE HELL CLOVE!"_

_HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS! Cato of all people! He had no right! My hand was throbbing from that slap to his hard face and I completely stormed off all the way home, so confused, angry, scared, clueless all put together, In a wave of emotion that slammed into my face. The next day we never spoke and after that to make it worse when I thought of apologising he transferred early to the Academy. _

_Was it __that__ bad that he couldn't see me again?_

I was _frozen_, his lips were _warm_ and _tingly_ on my skin, "um…ok" I say between fake yawns, he walks out trying to seem as if it didn't affect him even though it did. His shoulders were stiff and his ring finger twitched lightly. I rid myself of these thoughts. It's just Cato messing with me once again.

I shower then get dressed in dark tight denim jeans and a beige cowlneck sweater with some

I sigh looking in the mirror because well I definitely look different since I actually know how to dress now. I leave my hair down today, it's a bit wavy from the braid it was in last night. I walk outside where Cato meets me at the bottom doorstep looking nervous.

"Hey," I say with a small grin on my face as I close the door. "So what are we doing today since you wouldn't tell me _any-thing_" he replies with

"um…we'll just go for a walk for now".

Why did I think he would plan anything extravagant? It is, after all, Cato.

* * *

**AN: SO! a little flash back there, there will be more of those.**

**I've made Cato an awkward pre-teen there. I mean every 'star' has a weird patch in their life and this is his I guess. I have a few chapters already written up just some fine tweaking until I'm happy with it**

**reviews would make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: so it's been a while... yeah. approximately 12 weeks, something along those lines.**

**I don't have an excuse because I was reading... alot, books too but mainly peeta and katniss fanfictions. but I had school too... and work. (I'm year 11 which is like the second to late year of highschool... exams coming up too! cant wait for that (sarcasm)**

**PLEASE EXCUSE THE SPELLING MISTAKES BECAUSE I'M TIRED EVEN IF ITS LIKE 2P.M**

**(FACT) i read fanfics on my phone and not on a laptop, i hate my laptop... i just do and I never use it (one more reason this hasn't updated)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own this... I dont even own this laptop.**

* * *

ANOTHER 2 YEARS LATER…

CLOVE P.O.V

Cato and I have been dating for a long time now, a couple of years. The teasing tuned into flirting which, many times in fact, leads to teenage hormones forming and one thing turned into another… and you get the picture, but he wasn't rough with me on the first time. He went easy on me as if I were fragile and easy to break, when we both know I'm anything but. I was freaking out on the inside the whole day, I was so scared I wasn't going to be enough for him and I thought that I wasn't ready but he helped me all the way through. Our relationship got out a few months ago because we were kissing in the Gym and the whole class spread it throughout the school…

Today is our two year anniversary. After Cato gave me my necklace for my birthday, I got him one as well for the one month anniversary so we would match; cheesy I know. He too said he would never take it off and neither one of us have.

This is Cato's year to volunteer and come back home as a Victor.

The dates were pushed forward so this morning the ten best Careers in the School must go to the Gym today to compete against one another. I couldn't help but toss and turn all night. I'm really nervous but I know that Cato will come out on top but there's just a feeling I just can't shake. There's no doubt in my mind he will beat every body's ass in the competition today, but I just can't shake the thought.

I wake up early and nervous, I can't go back to sleep, it's a little past seven as I look at the clock on my wall. I get up, have a shower and change into something comfortable. It just feels weird without training clothes on there. I decide I have time to kill and I make my way to Cato's house.

I peek through the windows along the bottom floor of the house and make sure his parents aren't home and then skilfully climb my way up the side of his house into his room. They most probably went out for breakfast like they always do.

His window is open slightly ajar just enough for me to fit in, as always. I'm welcome whenever I want at his place but I think walking through doors is a bit too mainstream, plus we have both gotten skilled at scaling one another's houses when we as an item was a secret. I then hear the water turn off, I sit myself on the bed waiting for him to come in. He opens the door slowly and once he sees me he's shocked and he's ready to fight and I chuckle as I see the towel around his waist.

"What are you gonna do?" I say then I tilt my head to the side in a teasing manner "Kill me in your towel?"

"Oh, it's you… what are you doing here" he says as he removes his towel, drying himself.

I blush, I've seen him like this many times before but I'm still not used to it "I thought I would come to give you a pick me up and wish you luck for today, but I see that my presence has done just that" I say in a matter of fact tone.

He pulls on some briefs and he chuckles "yeah well …. It's morning… and last night"

I blush once more at the memory of last night. It was a good night. Once he's fully dressed he comes over to me and pins me to his bed and we quickly re-acquaint our lips, I mean it's been what? Eight hours since we've seen each other? "we should stop" I mumble against his soft lips.

He nods against mine "probly…" he trails off. We quickly forget, lost in each other until we realise that we would be late. He grabs my hand and we quickly run downstairs and out the door. He held my hand the whole way, both of us laughing. Halfway there when he was only _just_ in the lead he sais "OH BY THE WAY, happy birthday Clovely" that is one of his many nicknames for me, I sped up in front of him then stopped with the result of him toppling over me.

"What are you doing?!" he said out of breath looking at me confused and a little mad "I could have crushed you", it's true, he's like this massive wall of muscle all tense and amazing and I'm just me.

Tiny in comparison, the top of my head reaches just at his collarbone.

All I did was get up then I cupped his face with my hand, squished his cheeks together and pecked him on the lips and ran off laughing. "COME ON WERE GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled at him waving towards me. I heard him get up and he sped up reaching me as we approached the school he whispered to me, "don't do that again, you almost hurt me Clovely" I hate it when he teases me with that name, he smacked me on the ass and then I smacked his back hard and that's when we arrived at the door.

Lucky he only lived a three minute drive from there and sure enough we got there just on time. We barged in panting, people were looking at us weird so I had to break the tension "I told you I would win" it's all I could think of, oh well, Cato is after all the better one with words. I got a seat in the bleachers that were set out especially for today. I watched, I didn't go near Cato, he needed this time to get in 'the zone' as he sais. Apparently I'm somehow distracting when it comes to this, a little offended but I understand. He clicks his knuckles and his neck by moving it side to side.

He's ready.

The girls were first, the last round were Danni and Asa, I thought it would be easy but it was quite the nail biter, they went on for ten minutes, Danny came out on top. Boys up next and of course Cato won, I went down to congratulate him then, he looked too smug for my liking.

"okay okay you weren't that great, deflate the ego"

"Oh yeah!? I'll take you on any day".

"Well I can't be hurting you right before the games now can I? Cato Cakes" he just narrowed his eyes at me. Woops, you're in public Clove, well done

Everyone began to crowd around Cato congratulating him, just before they approached him I whispered in his ear to come over to mine to celebrate around six, for his triumph and my birthday, the latter being unnecessary as I don't really find it that important.

He just grinned at me he quickly grabbed my hand and whispered "see you later Birthday girl" then I left.

I walked home so proud of him, I was so happy that I was home before I knew it. I planned the evening on my way here, the competition dragged on longer than expected it finished around three. I decided to clean up the living room, dining room, my room while I was at it. I decided to make his favourite food.

It would be ready in an hour, so I decide to have a shower then put on this purple dress that I bought a while ago; it ended above the knee, the bodess was embroidered with diamond like gems. I placed my hair up in a bun and I would take it down once he got here so it would look like natural waves. The only jewellery I ever wear is my necklace Cato gave to me for my birthday years ago and I wear some ballet flats, no one, not even Cato can get me into heels just yet.

Before I know it there's a knock on the door. I run down letting my hair out but the doors already open with a dashing looking Cato leaning against the door frame holding a rose and some chocolate covered banana candies, my favourite.

"You look… gorgeous Clove" he says checking me out awe struck.

"you look al right" I tease, he looks very handsome I must say, he's wearing some navy blue slacks and a white dress shirt, with a matching tie. His shirt isn't fitted so it's tighter around his biceps, but all the better for looking at. I grab his hand and I lead him into the dining area where I have laid out the food, I can tell he's looking at my ass the way I have to literally pull him so I sway them just a wee bit more.

"It smells great in here! didn't know you could cook" says Cato looking at me all surprised, I must admit I overheard Cato and his mates talking about how girls who knew their way around a kitchen was good but were too soft, I knew how to cook already so I just smiled at him and I'm not too bad if I say so myself.

"Well I'm not just a killing machine you know"

"oh really?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just…the whole package" I say sarcastically

We sat down and he even pulled out my seat, "What a gentleman!"

"Well" he said cockily

We dug into the… Delicious food I made, I told him to leave some room for desert, he looked at me impressed, so I sweep my shoulders and grin. He absolutely loved the chicken and he said he loved my mash, and the chocolate lava cake I made especially for him, his sweet tooth can be a bit concerning sometimes but he skilfully devoured it, not one stain on his shirt.

We decided to just 'chill' as he so eloquently said and settled our stomachs, or just me since he started to eat the candies he brought over, which were initially for me... but things change.

He chose to sit on the single sofa chair, legs spread wide and he pulled me across his lap to sit with my legs dangling just off the arm of the chair.

I was flicking through the channels bored just a bit and he started staring at me. "What?" I say still searching "I don't know" he answers, I look him in the eyes fluttering them at his face, he laughs so I pull my face closer to his so our eyes meet directly apart from another, and I flutter them again, our lashes touching another's and we laugh. I always do random things with him and he loves it. I pull away still looking at him, then he cups my face with his warm hands with a serious look on his face.

CATO P.O.V

We had an amazing dinner, we watched television and it was about eight at night, her parents wouldn't be home until tomorrow, after the reaping. I was happy just to be in her presence, to have her sitting on my lap and god knows how long it will be until I see my girls face again, a month or more, heck I can't stand a few days let alone a month! I just look at her, trying to engrave her face into my mind, I hold her face with my hand and stare into her green eyes, then I squish her cheeks with my fingers and she slaps me on the arm playfully. I start to laugh. Touching her soft skin, I'm going to miss her, when I come back… I'm gonna marry her. She's the one for me, always has been.


End file.
